Blossom in Past
by Demon Valkyrie Sakura Haruno
Summary: Sakura went back to the past to save everyone, and to stop Sasuke from leaving the village. With all of her powers and her spirits and tailed beast, will she solved this problem? Another dilemma for her, she hates Sasuke. But is Sasuke felt the same?
1. Prologue: Genin Again!

Time travel story yey.

30 tailed beast yep.

Her Kekkei genkai -.- Sorry if i did too much

Akumanigan and Demokugan is belong to me :3

Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan

12 spirits. pm me if u want to know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue, Genin again!<p>

"TSUNADE-SHISOU!" 18 years old ANBU captain Sakura yelled as she ran into her dying master and cried. Sasuke and his team came back, but the price was the fallen of Konohagakure.

"S-Sakura. Please l-listen to me." Tsunade said. "Your spirits and your split personality had a just that can get you back in the past. Please. Do this to save us! And remember.. You will always be my daughter.." Tsunade said her final words before she closed her eyes.

Sakura cried harder. 'I want to save everyone! Especially that asshole! I will NEVER forgive him for leaving me in the cold bench and killing my family! Inner!' Sakura said. **'Hai?' **Inner said. 'Lets go back in past to save everyone!' Sakura said. **'Cha!' **Inner yelled as everything went black.

With Sakura,

'Ugh.' Sakura thought as she woke up. Then she looked at her surroundings. Her face brightened. "IT WORKED!" She yelled. "Honey! You're gonna be late!" Her mom yelled downstairs. Sakura's eyes watered. 'Mom.' She thought. Her mother died when the Sound invaded. "Honey?" Her mom asked. "In a minute!" She yelled as she went to the bathroom to shower. After that, she grabbed a scissor and faced at the mirror. 'Time to change.' Sakura thought as she cut her hair.

Then she went to her bedroom and grabbed a LARGE chest underneath the bed. Inside of the chest is clothes, 2 rare katanas, giant fan (Like Temari), scythe, elemental jutsu books, a phone, chargers, iPod and more. (Yeah The chest is her life so..) She grabbed some clothes and wear them, then grabbed one katana, iPod, one book and a box of pocky and went downstairs. "See ya later mom!" She yelled as she disappeared, leaving crystal petals.

In the academy,

Sakura sighed as she entered. 'The last time I saw this was before Pein invaded the Konoha and destroyed it. Luckily I have Rinnegan also.' She thought as she entered the room. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving. Sakura smiled sadly. 'Naruto. Married Hinata, but died protecting everyone from Sasuke, which also failed..' She thought. "Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, snapping Sakura from her thoughts. "Im fine Naruto. Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked. Naruto's face brightened. "Of course! You can sit between me and the teme!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled, sat down and read the book that titled, 'Crystal, Dark and Lightning Techniques.' Sasuke noticed that she was ignoring him. 'That's weird.' He thought.

Then the door bust open. "What the? Forehead! How did you get here before me?" Ino yelled. Sakura ignored her and kept reading. 'Dark: Death Annihilation. It will put others into a genjutsu to see deaths. Horrible deaths.' She thought, reading. "FOREHEAD! Stay away form my Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled. Again, Sakura ignored her. 'Lightning: Fallen Demon Dragon. Just like teme's kirin, but its purple dragon. Not blue giraffe. Huh. I've learned this before.' Sakura thought, reading more, completely ignoring Ino.

Ino became frustrated and sat behind her, sulking. Iruka came in with papers in his hands. "Congratulations for becoming a genin. Now I will assign you to your teams. Team 1... Team 7. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

"NOOOO!" All of Sasuke's fangirls cried.

"YESSSS! But Iruka-sensei! Why does have teme to be have on my team?!" Naruto yelled. "Because, Naruto, Sasuke has the most highest score next to Sakura. You have the lowest." Iruka explained. Then all of them left for lunch.

With Sakura,

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the bench, and started reading. 'Then Naruto as Sasuke came! Haha.' Sakura thought, giggling lightly. Then 'Sasuke' came and smirked at Sakura. She just smiled. Before 'Sasuke' was about the say something, she said," If you want to go to the bathroom, go now. Its a long way there." Sakura said. 'Sasuke' was confused, but after few seconds, he ran to the bathroom. Few minutes, the real Sasuke came in. "Where's Naruto?" He asked. She pointed where Naruto went. Sasuke ooked at her then left.

Few hours later,

"WHERE IS HE?!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Idiot."

"Emo."

Then an idea struck Naruto's mind and grinned. He grabbed a blackboard eraser and put it on the top of the door. "Dobe. He is the jounin. There is NO way he would fell for that." Sasuke deadpanned. Then the footsteps were heard. Then the door opened and there stood Kakashi. The eraser fell down to his head. Naruto laughed, Sasuke was baffled, while Sakura giggled. "Well! My first impression of you guys is... I hate all of you." Kakashi said. The three genin sweatdropped. "Meet me at the rooftop." Then he disappeared.

At the rooftop,

"Well! Why don't you introduce yourselves first?" Kakashi suggested. "Like what?" Sakura asked. "Likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." Kakashi answered. "How about you sensei? You look kinda suspicious." Naruto said. "Im Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies also. My dream? Never think of it." Kakashi said. The three genin sweatdropped. "Now! Your turn blonde!" Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen! My dislikes is waiting 3 minutes for ramen! My goal is to become a Hokage! Hobbies? Pranks I guess." Naruto said.

"Nice. Next is the pink haired girl." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes and Dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies is to train. I have to goals. One, is to become a greatest ninja, two, to kill a certain someone." Sakura said, ignoring their intense stare.

"O..k then. Next is the emo." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your business. My ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said.

"GREAT! Now I have TWO avengers in my team!" Naruto yelled.

"Well. We will do a bell test tomorrow. You see, 66% of the genins have failed this test while the others passed. See you all at 5am. And don't eat breakfast. You will puke." Kakashi said then disappeared.

Sakura, too disappeared, to train, leaving Sasuke and Naruto shocked.

* * *

><p>Sorry if its short -.- i will update soon!<p> 


	2. Bell Test (VERY SHORT IM SORRY)

Thanks for review!

A/N: Sakura is a half demon because if her clan trait.

She is just like Raven in teen titans :D

This chapter is TOOO short so bare with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bell Test<p>

"HAH!" Sakura yawned as she woke up. ' Huh. Its still 6:30. Better go to train.' She thought as she grabbed her book and weapons and left.

3 hours and 30 minutes later,

"THEY ARE LATE!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed. 'This is weird. Sakura is always punctual..' He thought.

'First, she isn't fawning over me, second, she become quiet then cheerful and bubbly, what's next?' He noted, sighing.

A poof appeared, and there stood Kakashi. "Sorry. The black cat had crossed the path so I have to take the another one. Now where is Sakura?" Kakashi said then asked. A tornado of petals appeared and again there stood Sakura.

"Sorry. I got lost on a path called life." Sakura said in monotone, still reading.

They sweatdropped and went to the posts. "Well! All you need to do is to get these two bells from me." Kakashi said.

"But sensei, there is only two bells." Sakura noted, still reading. (She LOVES reading a lot.)

"That's right. If, one of you failed to get one bell, you will be tied up to the post and watch us eat infront of you." Kakashi said. Sasuke and Naruto's stomachs growled. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Idiots.' She thought.

"Now, when I say go-" Kakashi started. As Naruto was about to attack him, but Sakura stopped him and shook her head. "Ready, GO!" Kakashi yelled as he set the timer. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and Naruto then disapoeared.

With Sakura,

"Why are we here, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we should work together as team if we want to grab those bells! Lets work together!" Sakura said.

'I want to work with Sakura, but note with the DOBE.' Sasuke thought, glaring at Naruto.

'I want to work with Sakura-chan, but not with TEME.' Naruto thought, glared back.

Sakura felt some tension between them. "Please! Just once!" Sakura pleaded and INSERT THE PUPPY EYES THAT CANNOT RESIST JUTSU. The two gulped. "Fine!" Sasuke and Naruto huffed. Sakura's eyes brightened. "Ok! So here is the plan.." Sakura said as they gather up.

Few minutes later,

"Where are they?" Kakashi muttered. Then Sakura jumped and did the few handsign. "Crystal: Crystal Shard Rain!" Sakura yelled as hundreds of shards flew down. "What! That is a jounin technique! How come you learn it in this rank?" Kakashi aksed as he dodged. Then Naruto appeared. "The ending of the icha-icha is-" Naruto yelled. 'SPOILERS NO!' Kakashi thought as he covered his ears. Then he heard a jingle. He saw Sasuke and Naruto holding the bells. "Congrats you two. Since Sakura failed to grab a bell, she will go back to the academy." Kakashi said.

Sakura blinked. "NO SENSEI! THIS IS SAKURA'S PLAN THAT WE WORK TOGETHER!" Naruto yelled. "Hn." Sasuke said. "Yeah. Because To those who break the rules are scum, but abandoning their teammates are worse than scum." Sakura said, smiling.

'What? The only one who know Obito's motto is Me, Rin and the Third Hokage..' Kakashi thought, then smiled. "Congratulations. You passed." Kakashi said. "YES! IM A NINJA IM A NINJA!" Naruto yelled. "Now lets go to Ichiraku, my treat!" Kakashi suggested. All of them nodded and left.

'Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!' Naruto thought.

'Sakura's gotten strong now.' Sasuke thought.

'Great. Next is the C-rank mission.' Sakura thought.

'They will be the best team I ever had.' Kakashi thought.

* * *

><p>T_T SORRY IF ITS TOO SHORT! WAHHHH anyway, *eating ice cream.* want some?<p> 


End file.
